


The Final Test

by Inferification



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, winchester's are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferification/pseuds/Inferification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel takes Dean to John so that they can be introduced, there is a rather unexpected outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Test

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://leafonthewind-weareinfinite.tumblr.com/ on tumblr for her birthday.

“I’m so disappointed in you, Dean.”

This was it. Castiel watches as Dean, his human, lowers his eyes to the floor.

“He’s not human. He’s a fucking _he_. I thought I raised you better than to turn into a cock-sucking faggot…”

Castiel tunes out the hate-filled monologue to concentrate on Dean. His human looks small, sad and ashamed. And after so many months, no, _years_ of Castiel working to try and get Dean to see how special he was, how loved, how wanted, his work was going to be ripped apart. And he couldn't do anything about it. Because he had promised Dean that he would leave him to handle it in his own way.

“… He’ll probably just get bored of having you as his plaything and leave you. How can you even be sure he loves you, he’s an _angel_. He can’t comprehend feelings; he's a monster, and you've kidded yourself into believing he loves you. It’s pretty pathetic, even for you…”

This was it. This man who was meant to be happy for them, maybe give him the _‘you hurt my son and I’ll break your face’_ speech, was going to rip them apart. Because Dean has never disobeyed his father, unless for Sam, and he struggles to live with his disappointment.

“… Just look at him, Dean. Would you even take one look at him if he wasn't an angel, if he didn't have all these angelic powers to help you out? What’s he possibly got that girls don’t, huh? He loses his powers, he _falls_ , and he’s useless; what are you going to do? He’ll just be a fucking ass _pansy_ with no skills. He’ll just be dead weight… ”

Castiel closes his eyes, because he doesn't want to see it. He doesn't want to see the moment that he loses Dean forever. And to think! Dean had been so hopeful, a little apprehensive, but looking forward to telling his dad that he had found someone. And so Castiel waits for the only person he has ever loved to rip his heart out, but it doesn't come. Instead, John Winchester falls silent.

Castiel cracks an eye open. His human is standing still and tall, looking straight at John. Then he starts to speak, and, to Castiel, his words are a blessing, and beautiful, better than the entire heavenly host joining together in song.

“Shut up.” Dean speaks quietly, and appears to be shaking. Castiel can’t quite work out if it’s from fear or anger and, with Dean, who can ever really tell?

“You can say what you like about me, and God knows half of it is true. Cas don’t roll your eyes, I can feel it from here.” Cas lets out a small snort of amusement and is rewarded as Dean gives him the smallest of grins.

Dean takes a big breath and carries on, “But, you know what? I will _not_ stand for you saying shit about Cas. For once in my life I have found someone who loves me as much as I love them.”

Cas gasps then, because Dean can’t have just said that. Dean works in actions and touches, displaying, rather than telling Cas how he feels. And Cas doesn't mind, he can see Dean's soul after all, but his secret wish has always been that Dean voice his affections.

Dean stops then. His eyes go round and wide and shocked. And then he smiles. “I love Cas.” He says, almost to himself. Cas feels his hands gripped and stares as Dean smiles his most shit-eating grin at him and says, “I love you.”

Cas smiles and simply replies, “I love you too, Dean.” (Although from his crash course in movies he knows the correct response should have been “I know.”)

Dean decides at that moment to walk out of the house. Typical. And so Cas takes this moment to say some choice words to John Winchester, but turns to find him grinning.  
“He loves you. And that’s good enough for me: welcome to the family Castiel.”

Cas is speechless for a moment. And then remembers that this is the Winchester family and he should have expected sheer idiocy from the beginning. He looks John in the eye and says _very_ clearly, enunciating so that it cannot be misunderstood, “If you hurt him like that again, I will _smite_ you. It won’t matter that you’re his _father_ , and that he _loves_ you. You hurt him again and they will _never_ find your remains. Also, God is indifferent to sexual preference, so you may want to update you repertoire of insults.”

And with that he walks out to find Dean.

He did not expect his human to grip him quite so tightly and pull him into a hug as soon as he reaches him, but then again Dean is constantly surprising. He holds on tight too, never wanting to let him go.

“I think you should talk to your father Dean. Let him explain what he was trying to achieve here.”

Dean looks utterly bewildered and Cas just wants to turn around, walk back into the house and beat John to a pulp for allowing Dean to _ever_ think that what his father said was his true opinion.

“If you think so, Cas.” Dean starts hesitantly, “But I don’t really want to go back in there and face him.”

“Do it. I’ll be there with you.”

So it's together that they walk back into the house. They find John sitting on the sofa, looking aghast. “I'm so sorry to the both of you, I was just trying to make sure you loved each other.”

And then the most bizarre thing happens. Dean starts to laugh. A full-belly laugh that goes on and on and leaves him, breathless, in a heap on the floor. Cas and John just stare confusedly at each other until suddenly all three of them are laughing so hard they're crying. 

Eventually Dean manages to breathe out, “That’s so typical. You should have just asked.”

In the end, it's with heavy hearts that they leave John’s heaven and return to Earth. But both know that it’s been worth it.

“I can’t believe that I never told you I loved you before.” Dean grins over to Cas.

“You never needed too. I am like Han Solo. I know that you love me.”

“But it's nice to be told, right?”

Castiel doesn't lie, it is nice to express sentiments in words and so the two of them stay up and tell each other exactly what the other means to them. All the quirks and characteristics that endear them to each other and all the long-hidden emotions they get when they share glances. (Or eye-fucking, as Sam calls it.)

And later that night when Sam's gone to bed and it’s just the two of them alone, they smile and kiss and know that it’s for love and not some other motive, that they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fanfiction. Ever. So sorry about that...


End file.
